along the way
by anononymas
Summary: harry potter reads a letter his horror awakens when he knows the burning secrets of his former enemy and wife hermione granger


Disclaimer : I don't own harry potter.

The news of Draco Malfoy's sucide reached the ministry early in the morning, none knew when or how he died.

Many pitied him , he was alone and broody

Many reasoned perhaps his parents death left him mad

Many did not reasoned but secretly rejoiced.

Harry potter was not one of those people , he did not reasoned nor rejoiced he only regretted that he never listened properly.

Early in the night a large owl delivered a letter to him a letter which opened all his horrors and secrets for a long time he had been avoiding it like a plague but this time he could deny it .

The letter was written such as

_Potter,_

_You asked why? _

_You asked why I didn't tell her about you? I never gave you answer for that._

_You thought I did this for my own salvation which is part true but there was another reason potter another one that you won't never hear nor admit although I thought you knew your hawk eyes go up everywhere you but you never figured it out , I have to admit you are dim witted._

_But anyways the reason I never told Bellatrix about you well it was not my intense love for you, nor my rotten parents , a bit of me and bit of her._

_I chose not to tell because somewhere along the way I fell in love with your wife , Hermione granger._

_Even admitting that makes me vomit._

_It was during school really, people will presume it was Yule ball or the time she punched me well for me it was the first time she gawked at the great hall like goldfish out of water._

_Before even sorting._

_But then I found out she was muggleborn I cursed my fate and my father because I can't "Mingle" with them._

_But potter do you know I was the only boy she talked to me in hogwarts back then before you two even became her friends?_

_She was crying because of that stupid weasley , when I crept up and offered her my pumpkin pastie, she did not knew me back then we just talked about her world and mine and she was fascinated to hear it._

_So was I , by her._

_But then you and your heroic attempt came and she left me for you._

_I was bit hurt I pouted like eleven year old should do. But I brushed it off soon_

_The second time was during when you and weasley were avoiding her._

_Just because she ratted out your secret firebolt doesn't mean she will hold up and appear fine to you_

_We just talked again , she was mad at what I did to that bloody chicken when I calmly said I didn't mean to insult it , I was bit jealous of you that's it ._

_Merlin you should have seen her face _

_She was flabbergasted that I admitted a weakness._

_But that was before she slapped me in my face and left me hating you and her even more._

_The third time was during your D.A meetings._

_Yes potter I knew, I am not dumb , I knew there was something fishy going on and be grateful that it was that ravenclaw who ratted you all out not me._

_I wanted to tell I found out when she was making some complex charms on gold coins in a library one day._

_Do you know what she said?_

_I will do your homework for whole month if you don't tell to anyone._

_I said make that two granger._

_So yes the reason I got more marks in that essay of snape because granger did it for me._

_And I wanted to well thank her I did got that horrid hogwarts a history first edition for her secretly stashed in her back pack._

_But then you took her to ministry , she took that curse and I can't even look at her I hated you all so much._

_The fourth time was during war,_

_You were fighting with voldemort, weasley was too busy mourning his brother when I noticed a giant heap of stones crash into her, I could only save her by a second and when I did her whole body was crushed under the stones._

_We did shitty job saving her._

_I didn't knew when you got married to her , her wedding ring did shine brightly I tried to ignored it, she just smiled and lightly pressed my cheek with her hand and whispered " I wish you told me back then"_

_And she died._

_And I loved her very much._

_Potter you did took her from me, I should hate you but I don't , I knew granger would love me back , but she loved you too._

_So now I am tired of living like this, thinking like this, I tried to move on nothing worked, I am not lucky potter , I don't have any friends or family to comfort me._

_She comes to me every night in my dreams._

_And each times she dies._

_I know you loved her too , you were the star couple but I wished that maybe my not telling would have indicated that maybe just maybe I have a heart too._

_I really wished you listened to me potter._

_But even you did you would never accept me._

_So I am going to end this._

_I think maybe there is one way to be with her, and I want to be with her,_

_Just do me a favour after this is done don't hate her , its not her fault._

_Hate me._

_And most of all don't hate yourself_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry finished the letter and rushed to malfoy manor where he found him already dead. He tried everything but draco never woke up.

It was regret that harry will carry on forever.

It has been 2 years since hermione's death and he hasn't forgotten it once.

Now 2 months into his wedding with ginny weasley , he can now tell that Hermione would be happy to see draco.

He did knew that he saw it in her eyes the minute draco saved her, but he let her die in draco's arms.

Maybe the actual star couple were finally united.


End file.
